marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Howard Stark
|species = Human |citizenship = American |gender = Male |age = 74 |DOB = August 15, 1917S.H.I.E.L.D. Files |DOD = December 17, 1991 |affiliation = Strategic Scientific Reserve Stark Industries Stark Pictures S.H.I.E.L.D. |title = CEO of Stark Industries Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. |movie = Iron Man (photograph) Iron Man 2 (video footage) Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers (mentioned) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mentioned & photograph) Avengers: Age of Ultron (mentioned) Ant-Man |oneshot = Agent Carter |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) Agent Carter (4 episodes) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (mentioned) |game = Iron Man (mentioned) Captain America: Super Soldier Lego Marvel's Avengers (mentioned) |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (mentioned) Iron Man 2: Public Identity Ant-Man Prelude |actor = Dominic Cooper John Slattery Gerard Sanders |voice actor = Liam O'Brien |status = Deceased}} Howard Anthony Walter Stark was an inventor, engineer, movie director, businessman and founder of Stark Industries. During World War II he worked on various government projects, including the Manhattan Project and Project Rebirth, and helped the Strategic Scientific Reserve fight against HYDRA. He constructed the second shield of Captain America, and after the war he located the Tesseract, which had been lost in the Atlantic Ocean. A year after the end of the war, Howard was framed for distributing weapons to enemies of the United States. He put his friend Peggy Carter in charge of the effort of finding proof of his innocence. Eventually his name was cleared when it was proved that Johann Fennhoff was framing Stark in an attempt to gain revenge for the Battle of Finow. He later founded Stark Pictures while assisting Carter research and understand Zero Matter. Later in life, Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the Arc Reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Stark was also one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D. where he worked with Ant-Man. Eventually, Stark would push his son away, but did care for Tony and had high hopes that he would change the world. When he became a threat to HYDRA, Stark and his wife were assassinated. Biography Early Life Howard Stark was born on Wednesday, August 15, 1917 in Richford, New York to a father who sold fruit and a mother who sewed shirtwaists for livings. Growing up, he learned that society puts limits to success based on ones' economical status or gender, so he became good at lying to get what he needed.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button He became an industrial genius, multi millionaire, inventor, and businessman, attending multiple international conferences, such as the one where he met Doctor Abraham Erskine in Geneva, Switzerland, in May 1934.Captain America: First Vengeance World War II Strategic Scientific Reserve In 1939, Stark launched Stark Industries. A year later, at , Los Angeles, California, Stark began a demonstration which would showcase Vibranium, a metal discovered by Stark Industries researchers in Africa. Later, Stark met with Colonel Chester Phillips after being attacked by HYDRA assassins. He agreed to join Phillips' newly created Strategic Scientific Reserve.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 5 He participated in the rescue operation where the SSR agent Peggy Carter saved Doctor Abraham Erskine from the castle of Johann Schmidt, the head of Hitler's special weapons division HYDRA.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 Under Stark's guidance, his company began producing planes for the American war effort following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. His innovations later earned him a spot working on the Manhattan Project.''Iron Man'' Novelization, pg. 15 In 1943, Stark was at the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow exhibition, demonstrating new technology that could allow cars to hover; however, the technology was not yet perfected and the car crashed to the ground. In the audience watching the performance were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes along with their dates Connie and Bonnie. Secretly, Stark was working with the Allies in order to help in World War II, performing multiple experiments for them and working as their weapons specialist.Captain America: The First Avenger Project Rebirth at Project Rebirth|left]] Stark was instrumental in "Project Rebirth", the project of the SSR that Steve Rogers underwent in order to become the U.S. Army's first super soldier. Stark built a machine that used up half of the power in Brooklyn to douse Rogers with Vita Radiation after receiving the Super Soldier Serum from Doctor Abraham Erskine. The process successfully transformed scrawny Steve Rogers into the muscular Captain America. technology]] However immediately after the experiment, Erskine was assassinated. Rogers managed to catch the assassin, who killed himself before he could be arrested. Rogers did capture the HYDRA submarine that the assassin tried to escape in and Stark was tasked with understanding its technology, which he said was years ahead of the Allies technology. With the death of Erskine, the formula of the Super Soldier Serum was lost as well. Blood samples of Steve Rogers were taken to try to recreate the serum; from the twelve taken, one was given to Howard Stark. Working with Captain America base]] Instead of being used as the soldier he was intended to be, Steve Rogers was used as propaganda and traveled to help spread encouragement and hope. Shortly before one of his performances in Italy, many soldiers were captured by the enemy. Peggy Carter convinced Stark to fly Rogers to the HYDRA factory in Austria. Stark asked Carter if she wanted to join him after the mission for a late night fondue date; Rogers thought they were already in a relationship. Rogers leapt from the plane and he completed his mission, helping all the soldiers escape. his shield]] After the mission Stark was stationed at a secret SSR base and met with Steve Rogers again, who gave him a piece of HYDRA tech which Rogers claimed was the most powerful explosive known to man; Stark was doubtful but took the device for testing anyway. He explained to Rogers what he meant by the earlier fondue reference and they had a brief talk about women. Stark then showed Rogers a collection of new shields he had designed for him, as Rogers had grown attached to the one he had taken on the mission. Rogers chose a prototype Vibranium shield; while trying it on for size, Peggy Carter fired four gunshots at him to test its strength. Rogers then told Stark that he had his own ideas for his costume. technology]] Stark and his team of scientists were tasked with testing the power source of the weapon that Rogers had given him earlier, trying to learn its potential and its origin. As the experiments took place and Stark's team made notes about the device's energy signatures, Stark felt the device was not as impressive as he was told and commented on Rogers' lack of understanding of the device. However when the device was touched, it exploded, shattering the glass and throwing Stark backwards. Stunned by the amount of force, Stark could only jokingly say "write that down". Battle of Finow In 1944, Stark was ordered by General John McGinnis of the US Army to design a gas that would keep soldiers awake for days. However, his experiments failed. The final product, which he named the Midnight Oil, caused symptoms similar to sleep deprivation, anger, hallucinations, and psychosis. Stark decided not to hand it over to the Army. However, General McGinnis had other plans, stealing the gas which his soldiers dropped on the Soviet troops near the German town of Finow, hoping to help them crush the German defenses. The gas turned the soldiers into bloodthirsty savages, and hundreds of them killed each other. A day later, Stark arrived at Finow and saw the carnage. He returned from there distressed and began construction of his vault in his mansion.Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err Attack on HYDRA Headquarters ]] When Captain America successfully captured the HYDRA scientist Arnim Zola, at the loss of Bucky Barnes, the Allies were able to learn of Red Skull's plan to destroy much of the world. Howard Stark joined Captain America and the Howling Commandos as Chester Phillips discussed their mission plan, noting what was at risk if Red Skull succeeded in his plan. A plan was devised by Rogers to attack the base alone then be joined by the rest of the US army. Losing Captain America ]] In March 1945, Captain America crashed the Valkyrie in the ocean with the Tesseract. Stark refused to abandon his friend, and charted multiple expeditions out the ocean to search for him. A month later, Peggy Carter led a team including Dum Dum Dugan and Jim Morita to the HYDRA Research Facility Number 4, where Werner Reinhardt and his soldiers were arrested. The objects confiscated there, including the Obelisk, were sent to Stark to be studied. While there, Carter felt that an organization would be needed during peace time to safeguard people against dangerous technology and to monitor people like Howard Stark.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows According to Peggy Carter, in May 1945, when Nazi Germany surrendered, Stark tried to kiss her to celebrate the victory, and she knocked him into the Thames river. Since he did not know how to swim, a group of frogmen had to fish him out and save him from drowning. However, it is possible that this story is just Carter's fabrication.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Shortly after the V-E Day, while searching for Captain America in the Atlantic, Stark's expedition discovered the Tesseract, lying on the floor of the ocean after falling out of the Valkyrie during the crash. Stark attempted to figure out how the Tesseract worked, but had less than helpful results. The Last Task After the disappearance of Captain America, Howard Stark joined the Manhattan Project and helped the Allied scientists build the first Atomic Bomb. The new weapon was used against the Japanese cities of and , which forced the Japanese militarist government to surrender, effectively ending World War II.Iron Man Post-War Life Fugitive With the war over, Stark began enjoying the playboy lifestyle, parting with many high class celebrity women and sleeping with many others, always having Edwin Jarvis give them a Stark Special Bracelet as a parting gift to remember their time together. He continued to invent new weapons to be used in day to day situations, although many found new purposes such as the Constrictor. ]] In December, 1945, Stark dated Ida Emke and tried to impress her by inviting her to his mansion and one of his warehouses to see many of his inventions, including a self-flying plane and his vault full of weapons. The pair enjoyed each other's company for the weekend before Stark had Jarvis give her a Bracelet as the traditional parting gift.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction In January, 1946, Stark attempted to buy Roxxon Oil Corporation from his friend Hugh Jones; however, the friendship and deal ended when Stark had an affair with Jones' wife, turning the pair into bitter rivals.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel ]] Later that year, some of his inventions, including a document with the formula of the explosive Molecular Nitramene as well as many other weapons, were stolen. He had discovered that someone had cut a hole into the vault in his mansion when he returned from a pleasurable trip to Monaco. Congressional hearings led by Senator Webster were held to determine if Stark was a traitor when some inventions were found overseas in enemy hands. Although Stark defended himself, much of America believed he had sold the weapons to the Russian army. Believing that he would never be able to convince the public or government of his innocence, Stark decided to travel overseas to avoid being arrested and to recover his property. Stark met with Peggy Carter and commissioned Carter to recover his weapons and the Nitramene document before it was sold on the black market. He left his butler Edwin Jarvis to assist his friend on her mission, despite Carter's protests, before getting on a boat and leaving the United States. However, his absence at the hearings caused him to be labelled a fugitive, which put him on the top of the Strategic Scientific Reserve's most wanted list. Return to America Stark paid smuggler Otto Mink a considerable sum to return from overseas and was collected by Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis. Mink's men attempted to get more money from Jarvis; however they were soon knocked out by Carter and Stark. As they were driving back to Stark's mansion, they soon discovered that several SSR agents were staking out Stark's intended safehouse; the SSR was more determined than ever to apprehend Stark, believing him responsible for Agent Ray Krzeminski's murder. ]] With nowhere else to turn, Carter was forced to take Stark to the Griffith Hotel where she was now living and where Stark had previously had affairs, much to Carter's dismay because she had to hide his presence from Miriam Fry. Once they arrived, Carter hid Stark in the dumbwaiter as she distracted Fry. Although they managed to get to Carter's floor, Stark did not make hiding easy with his flings with Lorraine and other tenants. The frustrated Carter pushed Stark into her room and claimed he was her cousin. another mission]] Stark promised that he would only be staying at the Griffith for three days before he flew to Rio de Janeiro, but first he asked Carter to go into the New York Bell Company and explore their lab to discover which of his inventions they currently held so he knew which ones were still being sold on the black market. When Carter asked why he was the one asking her to do this and not Jarvis, he explained that Jarvis did not have a Camera Pen, which he proudly revealed to her. Stark explained how it could be used so she could bring images of the inventions back to him. Lies Uncovered Once Carter returned they looked through the images together, including some earlier pictures Stark had taken of a previous lover. Stark informed her that he needed her to steal the Blitzkrieg Button, a container holding Steve Rogers' blood. Stark figured that Rogers' blood had extraordinary abilities, including the cure for the common cold, which he did not want to lose to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. However Stark did not want Carter to know what the device held, so he instead told her that it was a device which would cause a citywide blackout if handled incorrectly. ]] When Carter returned with the Blitzkrieg Button, she had already opened it and discovered Stark's lie; she did not give Stark the sample. Furious at his lies, Carter punched and berated Stark for attempting to use something of their friend's for personal gain. Stark tried to defend himself, claiming that because of his family history he lied to protect himself and others from the truth, insisting that Rogers' blood could be used for so much good, keeping his legacy alive. Accepting that he should not have lied to his friend, Stark apologized but Carter did not accept and ordered him to leave. ]] Feeling guilty about his actions in lying to her, Stark later had Edwin Jarvis try to speak to Peggy Carter and reason with her, but the furious Carter ignored him as well. Stark waited at a shoeshine vendor for Jarvis, who claimed that, despite all the many times he had apologized for Stark over the years for various reasons, he also was disgusted by Stark's behavior with how he had treated Agent Carter. Shortly after Jarvis had left, the man sitting next to Stark asked to borrow the sports section of the newspaper Stark was using to hide his face from police; tired and frustrated, Stark handed the entire newspaper to the man. Surrender to the SSR ]] Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis entered the New York Bell Company Office and found it in ruins after a massive explosion just outside the window. They were greeted with guns drawn as Daniel Sousa ordered him to surrender; Stark explained that since he was not hired to build the security systems, he could easily bypass them, despite them being used in the White House. When Peggy Carter rolled her eyes, Stark joked that she had been missing him. ]] Stark was questioned by Jack Thompson who took offence at his laid-back attitude, reminding him of the deaths of Roger Dooley and Ray Krzeminski among those killed in the Massacre at the Cinema Theater. Stark explained that Johann Fennhoff was using a device called Midnight Oil which had been used by General John McGinnis in the Battle of Finow. He told the agents how he had invented the gas to give the allied soldiers more energy, but accidentally made a poison gas which McGinnis had used without his permission and Fennhoff wanted revenge for the massacre of Russian soldiers. discuss the plan]] A plan was devised for Stark to make a public announcement where Fennhoff would likely attempt to kill him, allowing the SSR to capture him. As Stark had Jarvis assist him with getting ready, he also spoke to Carter about the plan, with Stark noting that the bullet proof vest provided was junk. He took time to examine his inventions and was horrified at how they had been kept before finding his own bullet proof vest. Carter insisted that he reconsider the plan but Stark claimed he needed to redeem himself in her eyes. As they were leaving Stark quietly stole the Blitzkrieg Button. Fennhoff's Revenge In their attempt to draw Johann Fennhoff into the open so he could be captured, Stark and the SSR set up a press conference presenting Stark as no longer a fugitive, but a hero, believing that Fennhoff would be forced to come and attempt to kill him. Stark ensured that Jack Thompson gave a long winded speech where he continued to compliment Stark, much to Thompson's annoyance. Fennhoff was not deceived; setting up a rifle to fire at the hearing. ]] When Stark and Edwin Jarvis attempted to escape in the chaos, they discovered that Fennhoff was using Officer Pike of the New York City Police Department as his thrall and he was able to capture Stark while Jarvis was helpless to save him. Pike did not listen to Stark's attempted bribes and delivered him to Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood, who killed the officer. As they drove along, Underwood held Stark at gunpoint and reminded him of their time together a few months earlier, although Stark failed to remember her name of "Ida Emke" and as a result was hit in the face. ]] Dottie Underwood and Fennhoff took Stark to one of his warehouses that Stark had shown Underwood months earlier; he still did not recognize her as "Ida Emke". Fennhoff explained his hatred for Stark; his brother was killed when Midnight Oil was deployed in Finow and, since Stark was its creator, Stark was ultimately to blame. Stark explained that he did not want the gas deployed; Fennhoff did not care and hypnotized him to fly a plane over the anniversary celebration in Times Square, dispensing nine canisters of Midnight Oil, hoping the chaos would destroy New York City. into New York]] Flying the plane, Stark was continually hypnotized by Fennhoff using the radio. Suddenly Peggy Carter interrupted and begged Stark to return to normal. In his trance, he revealed that Captain America was his greatest creation and he wanted to find his true friend so he and Carter could be reunited. Knowing that if Stark reached the city, Jarvis was tasked to shoot him from the sky, Carter cried for Stark to let Rogers rest in peace and let him go. Carter's words finally got through to Stark and he freed himself of Fennhoff's mind control before turning around and returning to the hanger. ]] With New York City saved, Stark hugged Carter and Jarvis, thanking them for their help before he finally remembered Ida Emke's name. Stark thanked Carter and Angie Martinelli by giving them one of his houses free of charge. In response to the incident, Stark decided that no one could be trusted with his inventions, so he began a legal battle with the United States Government to have them returned and destroyed. Stark was informed by Jarvis that the Blitzkrieg Button was lost when he was captured by Fennhoff, leading him to believe that Captain America's blood was gone forever. Stark Pictures Moving out to Los Angeles to procure a defense contract, Stark was impressed by the scene and founded Stark Pictures, his own movie production company. Bringing Edwin Jarvis and his wife Ana Jarvis with him, Stark focused his efforts on seducing the location scout while also purchasing exotic animals, including a pet flamingo he named Bernard Stark, much to Jarvis' frustration.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake During this time, Stark added to a special car that he had for dates. In this leisure car was a button that adjusted the driver seat to a fully horizontal position if necessary, a special compartment with a change of clothes, and windows with adjustable tints for privacy. There was also a beacon inside, which Jarvis called "the sock on the doorknob", which Stark would activate when he wanted Jarvis to retrieve the car if Stark had abandoned it.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Zero Matter movie]] Stark started directing his movie based on the Kid Colt comic book. During the filming of a major duel, Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis disrupted production by accidentally getting in the shot. The frustrated Stark called for lunch and went to speak to the pair, suggesting that Carter play one of the roles while she claimed a movie based on a comic book was a terrible idea, despite Stark arguing that the movie was actually a historical drama. footage]] Returning to Stark's home in Los Angeles, Carter showed him footage of the creation of Zero Matter. Stark was incredibly impressed by the discovery and listened as Carter explained how Jason Wilkes had worked on it and been framed as a communist after his death as a result. Stark found a pin seemingly belonging to Wilkes which would make him a member of the Arena Club, a group which only allowed white older males as members which Stark had refused to join. Carter revealed that Dottie Underwood had tried to steal one of the pins, but Stark struggled to remember his kidnapper, until Jarvis mentioned what clothes he was wearing at the time. ]] Stark continued to relax and think with a collection of beautiful women he called his production assistants. Carter and Jarvis returned to discuss the Arena Club further, but Stark continued to dismiss them as nothing more than old rich white men. Carter explained she wished to sneak a recorder into their meeting room to make them incriminate themselves which Stark dismissed as a dull plan. Carter however insisted that it would be to his liking and stole his drink to convince him to listen to her further.Agent Carter: 2.03:Better Angels Causing Chaos ]] Following Peggy Carter's plan, Stark and Edwin Jarvis went to the Arena Club claiming they were interested in becoming members. Stark however complained about not getting a martini and the lack of anything exciting happening. Stating that the club needed more women, Stark opened the doors and welcomed his production assistants inside, which also allowed Carter to sneak through the club. ]] Stark was tasked with ensuring that the members and staff of the club were too distracted by the chaos him and his ladies were causing to notice Carter's investigation, a task he took great pleasure in, giving Jarvis the task of making the martinis while he enjoyed the company of the women and watched the security teams panic. Stark continued to speak to Torrance about how he was now enjoying the club until Jarvis informed him it was time to leave, at which point he claimed the club was terrible and left with the women to go back to his swimming pool. Working with Jason Wilkes 's condition]] Peggy Carter returned to Stark's home in a panic as she had seemingly been infected by Zero Matter. While Stark ran some experiments, Daniel Sousa questioned how and why this was happening. Stark revealed that Carter was colder than everything around her, like Jane Scott, Meltzer and Andrew Henry before they died. Stark however believed that Carter was not dying due to the strange gravitational field around her and set about proving his theory. ]] Stark and Edwin Jarvis went into his lab where he had been working on a chemical mixture for processing film reels, intended to push Stark Pictures ahead of the competition. Spraying the mixture around Carter, he revealed Jason Wilkes, who had been turned invisible in the Zero Matter explosion, although Carter was unable to touch him. Wilkes revealed that when he had tried to steal the Zero Matter, Whitney Frost had stopped him and caused the explosion. Before he could reveal anything more, he began to fade away again before Stark could bring him back. discuss the future]] Stark and Jarvis stepped outside where he asked for more materials to bring Wilkes back, also requesting cheese and Fondue. Stark commented on how good a team Jarvis and Agent Carter made, noting that she put a spring in his friend's step; Stark made it clear that if Jarvis wished to leave his position to work alongside Carter full time then he would support the decision, but Jarvis assured him he was happy in his current position. Carter joined them and asked if she could help at all but Stark insisted that he would work day and night to figure out the solution. ]] Remaining true to his word, Stark stayed up all night drinking coffee to keep his energy going until he made Wilkes visible once again for an extended period of time, becoming so casual around Wilkes that he began walking through his body in the search for more coffee. After a second full night of working, where Wilkes impressed Stark enough to offer him a position in Stark Industries, Stark decided that he would go to Peru to seek the help of Abner Brodie. Stark informed Agent Carter of this decision, while she tried to convince him to get some sleep. While Stark frantically got ready to leave, he put Wilkes in charge and told him that Jarvis would help in anyway that he could before storming out to find his passport. Campaign Financier To get the favor of any elected official, Stark gave campaign contributions to all candidates; this garnered him tickets to campaign parties and rallies. Two tickets in his name were given to Edwin Jarvis for the campaign fundraiser Calvin Chadwick was having.Agent Carter: 2.06: Life of the Party Start of S.H.I.E.L.D. discussing bikinis]] Agent John Flynn disciplined Peggy Carter for her insubordination in the 'Zodiac' case until the phone rang. Stark informed Flynn that the mission was more a notch in Carter’s belt than a feather in her cap and told Flynn that Carter was going to run S.H.I.E.L.D. with him, and that Flynn was to inform Carter and ‘let her know you’re honored to bring her the news’. Afterwards, Stark sat by a swimming pool wearing a robe later worn by his son Tony. Dum Dum Dugan sat with him as they discussed bikinis. Dugan asked Stark if he invented them and he said no, bikinis were French.Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Later Years ]] In 1954, Stark created the Stark Expo, a world wide technology fair where the world's new technology would be presented to show a bright future for mankind, promising a better world for everyone.Iron Man 2 Stark eventually married a woman named Maria. He continued developing weapons for the United States Armed Forces and S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Cold War. He met several American presidents, including Harry S. Truman, , , , and . ]] Stark co-developed the Arc Reactor with Anton Vanko. Though the power of the Arc Reactor was immense, Stark saw it as the stepping stone to create a new, stable element that would render nuclear power obsolete. However, Vanko saw the Arc Reactor as a way to get rich and when Stark found out, he had Vanko deported.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Some time after that, he took on Obadiah Stane as a partner. In 1970, Howard and Maria had a son, Anthony "Tony" Stark. Stark rarely showed his son any love. However, deep down, he cared about his son. ]] Stark was limited by the technology of his time and could not finish the new element he had discovered, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the 1974 Stark Expo model, and a message to Tony in one of his old home movies, stating that he had high hopes that Tony could figure it out with the current technology and change the world. Stark told his son in the film that he "is and always will be" his greatest creation. Working with Hank Pym ]] In 1987, Stark asked Hank Pym for his Pym Particles so that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can use them to stop radicals in Berlin who were reverse-engineering HYDRA technology. Pym refused and said that he will be the only person to use the particles, accepting the mission for himself. Peggy Carter helped Pym train for the upcoming mission. When Pym returned, he informed Stark and Carter about what had happened during his time in Berlin. Stark tried to forbid Pym from doing any more missions, but Pym reiterated his statement that he would be the only one to use the particles and implied that he was willing to do further missions for the organization.Ant-Man Prelude 's retirement]] However, in 1989, Hank Pym announced his resignation from the organization before Stark, Peggy Carter and Mitchell Carson, after he had discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to replicate the Pym Particles from the Ant-Man Suit, showing his anger by slamming Carson's head on the desk after he insulted him. Stark tried to convince him to stay, noting that he should not let the death of his beloved wife Janet van Dyne ruin the good work he had done. Pym did not listen and left the Triskelion and went into retirement, vowing to never allow anyone to get his formula.Ant-Man Death and Legacy Howard and Maria Stark were killed in an automobile "accident" secretly arranged by HYDRA on Long Island in 1991, to remove him as an obstacle in their plans.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries becoming, at age 21, the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Twenty-one years after becoming CEO, Tony watched the 1974 message video and examined the Expo model, helping him discover the new element, noting that his father was still teaching him even after being dead for nearly two decades. The new element was the key to a safer and more powerful Arc Reactor, which Tony needed to power the electromagnet protecting his heart without poisoning his blood. Creating a miniature Particle Accelerator in his basement lab, Tony was able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the Arc Reactor to clean his blood, and create the Mark VI armor. Personality During his early life, Howard was considered to be quite charismatic and comical. He was well-known for having flings with different women, sometimes attending the Academy Awards to be around actresses. He had a jeweler create the "Stark Special", a bracelet created of the highest quality of gold and diamonds, to be given to each lover after he had Edwin Jarvis dismiss them. Sometime after his son's birth, his personality drastically changed. Howard's relationship with Tony was seemingly a strained one as Tony, for most of his life, saw Howard as a cold, calculating man and even believed Howard wanted to be rid of Tony, so much so, he believed Howard's happiest day was when he sent Tony off to boarding school. Howard was shown to be very cautious as he left a film message for Tony in the event he died before Tony was old enough to understand the contents of the message. The contents of the film stated Howard left something very important behind for Tony, which ended up saving his life, and stated he actually loved his son more than anything in the world, even saying Tony is, was, and always has been his greatest creation. According to Tony, Howard had a habit of talking about Captain America non-stop. He felt that, before the birth of Tony, that Captain America was his greatest creation. He kept an underlying guilt about not finding Steve Rogers when he sought him after his disappearance. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Howard is an exceptionally intelligent person, creating weapons and devices that are considered futuristic to most, including other geniuses. *'Master Engineer': Howard Stark has created inventions that make his friends, like Peggy Carter, fear him and wish him monitored. *'Master Scientist': Stark helped in the creation of Captain America, knew that Tony Stark's New Element could not be created in his lifetime, and had inventions, such as molecular Nitramene and Midnight Oil, that are devastating in the wrong hands. *'Master Businessman': Howard Stark started a company, Stark Industries, that is viewed as the apex among its competitors. *'Master Pilot': Peggy Carter described Stark as the best civilian pilot she had ever seen, enlisting his help to fly over enemy airspace and transport Captain America to Austria. *'Multilingualism': Stark is fluent in English, Latin, Spanish, French, Japanese and Korean. Howard Stark's Designs *Modified Car *Flying Car *Vita-Ray Chamber *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Motorcycle *Nitramene *Constrictor *Blitzkrieg Button *Shocker *Camera Pen *Havoc Reactor *Photonic Amplifier *Midnight Oil *Stark Heat Vest *Self-Piloting Airplane *Jitterbug *Tony Stark's New Element Relationships | valign="top" style="width:34%;" | Family *Father *Mother *Maria Stark † - Wife *Tony Stark - Son Allies *Abner Brodie - Professor *Stark Industries **Obadiah Stane † - Business Partner *Edwin Jarvis † - Butler *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Abraham Erskine † - Fellow Scientist and Friend **John Flynn - Subordinate **Jack Thompson - Situational Ally **Daniel Sousa *Howling Commandos **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Friend **Bucky Barnes **Dum Dum Dugan - Friend **Jim Morita † **Gabe Jones **James Montgomery Falsworth † **Jacques Dernier *Griffith Hotel **Miriam Fry *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Chester Phillips † **Peggy Carter - Friend **Hank Pym **Janet van Dyne **Mitchell Carson *United States of America **United States Armed Forces **Manhattan Project ** Iron Man **Various Presidents ***Franklin D. Roosevelt ***Harry S. Truman *** *** *** *** *Arlene French *Jason Wilkes | valign="top" style="width:34%;" | Enemies *Roxxon Oil Corporation - Business Rivals **Hugh Jones - Former Friend *Leet Brannis - Thief *Otto Mink † *Anton Vanko † - Former Business Partner *HYDRA - Killers **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Leviathan **Dottie Underwood **Johann Fennhoff *Torrance | valign="top" style="width:32%;" | Flings Howard Stark had many one-night stands; he was a well-known womanizer. The following is a list of a few of his lovers: * * * * * * *Edith Oberon *Thelma Crawford *Josephine *Ida Emke *Hugh Jones' Wife *Lorraine *Helen *Kim Walker *Esther Robinson *Doris Meyer *Margaret Parker *Ann Greenberg *Donna Russo *Tiffany White * Appearances Trivia *Howard Stark kept a garage filled with Cadillacs; Tony Stark kept a garage filled with sports cars. Behind the Scenes *Howard Stark was played by actor Gerard Sanders in Iron Man, John Slattery in Iron Man 2 & Ant-Man, and Dominic Cooper in Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and the television series Agent Carter. In the video game Captain America: Super Soldier he was voiced by Liam O'Brien. *Howard Stark is one of a few characters to be played by a different actor in different films due to recast. The others are Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Thanos and Fandral. Additionally, he is the only character in the movies to be played by three different actors. *Howard Stark's appearance and personality in Iron Man 2 were based on that of , founder of the , the parent company of Marvel Studios and , though they had not yet acquired Marvel at the time Iron Man 2 ''was filming. *In the comics, Howard is not Tony's biological father: he and Maria adopted him after their child, Arno, had to be hidden away due to a developmental disorder. The revelation was published after the release of ''Iron Man 3, and Howard is still Tony's biological father in the films. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Stark Industries Leaders Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Leaders Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Businesspeople Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Winter Soldier